I Can't Hate You Anymore
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: Sequel to I Hate Everything About You. Edward left Bella at the end of college, finally giving up. Bella is broken and wants him. Four years later and a run-in with Rosalie brings her back to Edward. She can't hate him anymore. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N: This is the 'sequel' to my one-shot _I Hate Everything About You._**

**Read A/N at bottom when done please and thanks.**

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View:_

I sat on the bed, my head in my hands. I cried now, even though it had been years. Four years to be exact. Four years since college ended and Edward walked away from me, taking my life with him. The fights we had now seemed stupid and immature, but that's because that's what we were. Stupid and immature.

I was in my apartment. I didn't share it with anyone. It was empty, void of life. Including mine.

The silence made me want to scream. Everyday I wanted to scream. It was too silent without Edward in the room with me. It drives me insane, crazy, all the time. I was surprised Alice, someone I had met at the shop I work at who was now my best friend, hadn't sent me to the crazy barn, or even Jasper, her calm and collected boyfriend. The silence always chases away the shadows of Edward's name because he was always making some kind of noise.

The silence couldn't save me.

It burned the perfection in a picture perfect life.

There was nothing I could do now. He was gone, I hadn't seen, talked, or heard about him in four years, and it was slowly killing me. All I wanted was him. No matter how much I hated him, I had always loved him in the end. He was that one. That one person who brought out both sides of someone.

Of me.

He quit before we could life a real chance. One without the fights. Without the heartache. And he probably still can't tell me why.

We had built our relationship up to watch it fall apart. We didn't try hard enough. Or more like he hadn't tried hard enough. To him, it seemed like it meant nothing at all. It had meant everything to me. Something special was there, but he hadn't tried hard enough. He wanted sex, that was it. I gave out, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. I had given what was the best of my life. My heart and my love. But that wasn't enough.

So he gave up. He had walked away and out of my life. He didn't give it that chance to build further. He wanted sex, and he wanted it with girls who didn't care for a relationship, and he was screwing himself over.

He went to find what he was looking for, but no matter how hard I've been trying, it's impossible.

I cant hate him anymore.

He's wasn't the person who he had used to be. He wasn't the one I wanted who had wanted me. It's a shame to me, but there is only so many tears I can cry for him. And although I did cry for him everyday, it wasn't long. There wasn't enough tears left.

Alice says he drains life from my eyes. I don't doubt her for a second. I know for a fact I'm the walking dead, the living dead, a zombie. I want him. I'll always want him. He's everything to me. But I can't go on living this way. I was going to let go of everything we ever were. Everything we ever had. Everything we ever did.

But that doesn't mean that it's not hurting me.

Maybe I held onto tight that it slipped right through my hands, or he didn't hold on hard enough.

"Will I ever understand?" I asked to the sky.

I wiped the last remnants of tears from my eyes and dried my face before I lie back on my bed and curling under the cold empty sheets.

* * *

I woke that morning and quickly got ready to go work at the boutique. I showered and dresses in a jean skirt and a midnight blue silk shirt. I put a sleeveless black cardigan on top and slipped on some black Jimmy Choo high heels. Walking out the door, I grabbed my keys and and purse.

I stopped at Starbucks along the way and finally pulled into the shop that Alice owned. Her and I were the only ones thta worked there, but a new girl was starting today. I walked in and set the cup of coffee for Alice on the counter that she was crouched behind. "Hey, Ali." I bluntly said. She stood quickly and smiled at me.

"Thanks for the coffee, Bella. The new girl should be here soon." I nodded. I didn't know this girls name, and I didn't really care either.

She was right though. Not twenty minutes later, the new girl walked in. I almost broke down right then.

For none other than Rosalie Hale walked in. Edward's brothers girlfriend. I sneaked a peek at her left hand. Husband, I mean. So they were married. Then that means, if she wants to be my friend again, that I would see him a functions. Shit.

"Bella?" Rose gasped.

"Rose!" It rolled off my tongue before I could stop it.

She beamed. "Bella! I missed you! Look at you! You're so different!" She came bolting over to me. Her arms wrapped tight around me, and mine around her. I started to cry despite what I had pledged last night.

I could hear her crying too. I had figured she had gotten over our friendship once she had to stop contacting me. Edward didn't want anyone he knew to have connection and I let Rosalie go along so she could be with Emmett. "Oh, Rose, now we have no excuses." I cried. She nodded into my shoulder and I noticed Alice walk in. "Uhm, welcome Rosalie." She said, confusion in her voice.

"Oh!" Rose pulled back and wiped her eyes, also effectively getting rid of her smeared mascara. I did the same and smiled at Alice sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Alice. Please excuse me. Bella here was my best friend in college, but I haven't talked to her since. I've missed her."

Alice's eyes narrowed for a second, but then she lightened up. "Well, then, maybe you can help bring some light back into her eyes!" I gasped and glared at Alice shaking my head.

Rosalie spun around to look at me. "Bella," She choked. I shook my head at her this time and walked behind the counter. "We have work to do." I mumbled and switched the closed sign to open in the window next to the counter. I smiled brightly at both of my friends and started to read the book I had with me, waiting until the first costumer came in.

The day was slowly passing, even though we had a lot of costumers.

By the end of the day, all I wanted to do was go home and re-vow myself not to cry anymore. But of course that wasn't happening either. "Bella, you're going to come over my house tonight. Alice is going to go home and get Jasper and then come over. Emmett will be so excited to see you!" She screamed. All I did was nod. She got into her car, and I got into mine and we made our way to her house.

She ran from her car to mine and pulled me to her house. She flung the door open and called out, "Emmett! Come look who I have with me!"

I heard thundering footsteps and Emmett's voice from upstairs. "A sad and depressed Eddie?" He asked, before coming to a stop in the archway, locking eyes with me. "Or not." He stated simply.

Sad and depressed?

"Bella!" He yelled. He ran to me and scooped me in one of his big bear hugs, squeezing the life out of me.

Rose sighed. "She needs to breath, Emmett." He put me down with an "Oh," and we walked into the living room. It couldn't have been and hour before I heard the door open again. I was standing up, facing away from the door, but didn't turn, thinking it was Alice. Boy was I wrong.

"Emmett! Rosa-" The voice cut off as I whirled around. My eyes locked with the emerald green ones I always thought about. Well fuck me sideways. Shit. "-lie." He finished a after a pause.

He stared right at me. He eyes were empty of emotion while I'm sure my showed love and betrayal. I could feel the hot tears filling my eyes. "Bella," He whispered out. That did it for me. The tears spilled over and I looked blurily at Em and Rose. I shook my head to myself as I walked out of the living room, past Edward and through the front door. I heard it close behind me.

"Bella!" His strangled voice called to me. I continued to run. The rain that had started on the way to Rosalie's was pouring now. I was soaked.

I was five feet from my car when an arm wrapped around my waist, spinning me. "Bella, please don't do this." He cried. I stepped away from his arms and repeated the one line I had said to him every day for years. "Fuck you."

"No, Bella. Hear me out, please!"

"No way in hell. You broke me. You had your chance years ago. You gave up on us. You tore me apart. You left me behind, you wanted more. I wasn't enought for you. I couldn't give you what you needed. You wanted so much more. You said good-bye. Well, this is my good-bye." I turned again, but he grabbed my hand. I cried harder as he pulled me closer.

"Bella, please! I love you! I've always loved you! I'll love you forever! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did back then! I'm sorry for my fucking stupidness. I'm sorry for what I did to you, but Bella, I need you. You mean everything to me. When I left, I was stupid in thinking I didn't need you anymore. Boy was I wrong. I though about you every day. I still think about you. I want to be with you. Bella! Please!" Even through the rain, I could tell he was crying.

Crying?

Edward Cullen never cried.

I took a tentative step towards him. "I'm-" I didn't get to finish though. Edward pulled me to him and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't have enough will power to pull away. After all, I was in love with him.

My mouth moved in sync with his. After a minute, I pulled back. We were both panting heavily. After I regained composure, I slapped him. "You mother fucker," I growled. I couldn't take it though. I giggled a little, and Edward chuckled. He tugged me to his chest. I lay my hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"I can't hate you anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Review**

**So who wants the 'sequel' to the 'sequel'?**

**I do! Do you? Yes, well I have one planned out already. It will be called _I Can Love You Like That. _That to is also a song. Also, there will not be another one after that one. **

**I know this one wasn't as...dramatic? as the last, but it had to be that way, but don't worry, the next one will go back to the fighting and hot make-up sex ;) That should be posted soon too. By tomorrow at the lastest. And this one was longer than the last one like you guys wanted. I hope you enjoyed and will be back once more for the next one.**

**A trilogy of one-shots if you will**

**XxBloodOfTheBlackRosexX**


	2. Sequel Up!

**IT'S UP!**

**The sequel is finally up! It's called _I Want You to Want Me!_**

**So go ahead and read it, and then review, plus, you need to answer a question that you can read about at the top. ;) Have a ton of fun with it.**

**xxblood**


End file.
